Prior art processes for treating lignocellulosic material often require high temperatures and pressures to ensure the chemical reactions proceed at a sufficient rate. As a result, special pressure vessels and specialized equipment is necessary to withstand the harsh conditions. This makes processing facilities very expensive to outfit and maintain, as well as being expensive to operate, with high energy demands.
In addition, strong chemicals are generally required to produce the desired oxidation or reduction reaction. The chemicals attack the equipment as well as the lignocellulosic material, again increasing maintenance costs for the facility. Once used, the chemicals must be disposed of, creating potential environmental hazards and pollution. Even water used during the treatment process can become contaminated and require careful handling to prevent pollution and environmental damage. Fresh chemicals must then be purchased to replace those lost during the treatment process.
Most processing facilities, despite the expensive, sophisticated equipment in place, can only be used to process a limited selection of plant material. Different plant materials require different processing conditions and chemicals, and occasionally different processing methods, meaning other plant materials cannot be processed without a complete re-tooling of the process line, if at all. It is preferable to be able to process many types of vegetation without the need to re-tool or change the facility equipment.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a process for treating lignocellulosic material which overcomes the above limitations and provides other desirable features.
This and other objects of the invention will be appreciated by reference to the summary of the invention and to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follow.